role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Kung Fu Man
|faction = None|category = M.U.G.E.N}} Kung Fu Man '(カンフーマン'', Kanfūman) is the first M.U.G.E.N character in existence--a game engine where you can customize it to create your own fighting game and download characters and stages from other games, or even movies, TV shows and obscure media. In short, he is known as '''KFM. About Kung Fu Man KFM is a martial arts fighter who at some point went into a relationship and had a beautiful girlfriend. One day Kung Fu Man was attacked by the Suave Dude's minions while his girlfriend was outright stolen by Suave Dude himself. KFM managed to defeat them, but had to retrieve his stolen love. KFM then set out on a journey to defeat Suave Dude and retrieve his girlfriend. History Backstory All of KFM's backstory is unknown. It is assumed he is a normal Japanese man who is very skilled in martial arts (hence his black belt). KFM's real name also remains completely unknown. Attacked by Suave Dude One day, KFM had just gotten out of training at his dojo and saw his girlfriend was waiting for him, who was in a red sparkly dress and shoes. It's assumed the two planned to go on a date after KFM finished his training, as KFM took off his signature outfit and the two walked to their date. However, on the way, random fighters out of nowhere in red flannels and blue jeans, and deliberately attacked Kung Fu Man. His girlfriend was shrieking in terror as Kung Fu Man effortlessly beat the minions at once. However, while he was distracted, the Suave Dude, the leader of these minions appeared and stole his girlfriend, going inside his black vehicle, then proceeding to threaten innocents by driving by and shooting innocent people while driving away at high speeds. Kung Fu Man quickly took on his signature outfit, and followed the Suave Dude suit. At the Mountainside Temple Kung Fu Man appeared at the Suave Dude's secret hideout, which is where his girlfriend was stolen. Suave Dude appeared with his pistol and taunted him, however before Kung Fu Man could attack, he was greeted by his evil clone--the Evil Kung Fu Man. Kung Fu Man was shocked, but to an intense battle he managed to defeat his evil clone. As the Kung Fu Man prepares to attack the Suave Dude and save his girlfriend... his story ends right there. It has been explained the Suave Dude character at the time wasn't even created, so the story comically ends with Kung Fu Man crying in a corner while the narrator states he will get his chance someday. Kung Fu Man's fate has remained unknown, although it's assumed that now the Suave Dude character has been made (albeit not by Elecbyte themselves), he defeated him and retrieved his girlfriend and continues to train. Appearance Kung Fu Man has tall black spiky hair, light skin and hazel brown eyes. His eyes are sharp, stern and serious and so are his sharp eyebrows. His outfit consists of a standard white gi, a light blue headband and socks and a black belt. Underneath his white gi is a tight black spandex suit. Personality Much of Kung Fu Man's personality is unknown due to his character being generally largely unexplained. However, he is very skilled and interested in the martial arts field and is dedicated to it. He trains constantly to hone his skills. He cherishes and loves his girlfriend and will do anything to protect her emotionally and physically. Kung Fu Man is a serious and wise man, having respect for opponents with good intentions and will motivate them to train more. He is also a hero, willing to save others when they call for him. Abilities |-|Kung Fu Man= Kung Fu Man *'Combat' - Nao is capable of combat. *'Enhanced Strength' - KFM is very strong, considerably stronger than the strongest human athlete. *'Peak Human Speed' - KFM's speed is at the peak of human limits. *'Martial Arts' - KFM knows martial arts and is very skilled and experienced in it, possessing a black belt rank. Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (Gojiran) Category:M.U.G.E.N Character Category:Lawful Good